


Mother Knows Best

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Fecal Soiling, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Mommy Issues, Nursing Hand Job, POV First Person, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A gorgeous MILF of a woman seduced you and took you to her place some time ago. Now, every morning for the last few weeks, you’ve woken up in a guest room in her house with no memory of the past day’s events. You sincerely hope whatever she’s doing to you, it doesn’t have anything to do with the clothing you keep waking up in…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (diaper soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 7/28/16.

You wake up in a comfortable blue twin bed, sheets and blankets freshly cleaned. You’re in what looks like a child’s room. You can feel that you’re not wearing much; you’re upper body is naked and your underwear has been replaced with a fresh diaper. You groan in annoyance. It happened again. You’re still trapped in this god forsaken house after promising to yourself yesterday would be the day you escaped.

Ever since that woman captured you, your life has just been a blur. Defeat in the morning, rage as she opens the door and then… Urgh. You can never remember what happens next. Your memory is becoming unreliable. You can’t even remember how long you’ve been stuck here. Weeks? Months? You lost track once the days started blending together. You want to get out. You want to escape this psychopath’s clutches and get back to your life. Just the thought of that woman’s face makes your blood boil.

Oh how badly you wish you picked up on all the warning signs. Why on earth would someone maybe 15 or even 20 years older than you have any interest in you? Sure, you’re reasonably attractive for a person in their early 20s, but nothing remarkable. Even knowing that, it was so hard for you to think straight once she groped your crotch and shoved her tits in your face. You felt like the luckiest person on earth and happily agreed to come back to her place. Sure, the sex was amazing, but what followed it was nowhere close to worth it. How she… um…

You grab your head as you try and remember what that woman’s been doing to you all this time. Every day it’s the same thing but… you can never remember anything once she enters the room! You really hope it doesn’t have anything to do with the diaper around your waist. Surely this is just the same one from yesterday, right? You can barely handle the embarrassment of wearing a diaper at your age as is. You can’t even handle the thought of doing something else in them. You reason that it’s absolutely ridiculous how inattentive you’ve been during these daily sessions of torture. You promise yourself you’ll never have this embarrassing memory lapse again. You’re at full attention!

Right as your mental pep talk ends, you hear footsteps ascending the stairs to your room. Complimenting each step is the noise of joyful humming. It’s her. That horrible cunt keeping you locked up in here. You prep your body for an escape, arising from the comfort of the bed. Your muscles tense as your whole being is ready to tackle the woman as soon as she steps in your room and escape. You clench your fist as the door slowly opens up.

You start to lunge forward, but something interrupts you. You catch a glimpse of your capture’s face. Her big, sparkling eyes, her tender, spotless cheeks, that cute little nose, and her pink lips in an ear to ear smile of bliss are, for some reason, an enormous distraction. As you gaze at the woman’s face, your body relaxes. All that anger and tension starts to drain out of you. Instead of being mid lunge, you’re now sitting down calmly on the bedside, staring intensely at that face. You can’t move. All your body wants to do is gaze up at that woman’s beauty. Your thoughts all start to calm as you look up at the now giggling woman as she starts to speak.

“Good morning sweetie~!” the woman greets you.

The woman starts walking towards you with her best cat walk. Your attention turns away from her captivating face to her impeccable body swaying in front of you. Child-bearing hips and a wide butt trapped in tight jeans far too small for her figure walk towards you, her massive G-cup breasts swaying inside a keyhole turtleneck bouncing up and down slightly with ever step. She stops in front of you, looming over you with a mischievous smile. Your heart stutters a little as you hear her speak up once more.

“Did my little baby have a nice sleep?” She asks you, reaching over to rub your head.

You stare at her, mouth agape as you struggle to comprehend these emotions welling inside you. Why are you acting like this? Why are you her little baby? Before you can start to answer those questions, you’re snapped back to reality in an unpleasant hurry.

“Yes mommy” you blurt out. You panic mentally as you hear those words drip from your mouth. Mommy? Why did you call her mommy? What’s going on here? You start to shuffle as your mind tries to assess what your body’s even doing anymore. You can barely move your arms and legs. Any attempt you make at hurling an insult or yelling in defiance turns into coy little mumbles. You have a growing erection, and no matter how much unpleasant imagery you try to kill it with, it won’t go down.

“How wonderful!” The woman coos, pulling out a bottle from a bag she ascended the stairs with. The large plastic bottle is stuffed full of some awful looking fluid, translucent and pink in color. “Well then, it’s time for breakfast. I know it doesn’t always taste very good, but mommy needs you drinking this special formula every day. Your body is already very nice and obedient towards mommy, but we need to make sure your mind is that way too. Otherwise, you’ll end up being that grump you use to be.”

You start to put together all the pieces as she tells you about the formula. Whatever’s happened to your body to so easily pacify you in this woman’s presence is because of that bottle. You absolutely cannot allow whatever that liquid is into your body again. Yet… by the time you make that conclusion, the woman has already shoved the thing in your mouth. She gives it a light squeeze and sprays some of the pink stuff into your mouth.

You recoil as you taste the overbearing sweetness of the liquid. You so badly want to spit it out and shove the bottle away. You know so very well deep inside you that THIS is what’s causing you to act so strangely and what’s been clouding your memory. You just… you just need one more sip and then you’ll spit it all out. That’s all.

You give a tiny suck to get a little more of the drink in your mouth. You pause for a moment as you feel the stuff fill your mouth. You know you can’t swallow it though, otherwise you’ll be under the effect of whatever horrible drugged concoction this is. You really wish you didn’t have to swallow, but far too much is filling your mouth now that you’ve sucked on the bottle again. Why did you suck on it a second time and flood your mouth? You reason you probably did that because the stuff tasted so good. It does taste really wonderfully sweet after all. You definitely still have control over your body though, you’re sure of it. It probably can’t diffuse into your system that quickly, you’re sure of it. You’ll at least have some time to think after you take that first gulp, right?

You gulp down most of what’s sitting in your mouth. The cold beverage is immensely satisfying to feel snaking down your throat. You kind of wish you could swallow more of this delicious gunk in the bottle in front of you, but you can’t. It’s probably got some horrible drugs that’ll make your thinking all funny. Hmm… but then again, mommy did give you the bottle. Mommy probably knows what’s safe, right? If she gave you a bottle filled with something this yummy, you’re sure it has to be safe for you! Before you take another sip on the bottle, you pause for just a moment. Something inside of you is telling you that this is all a bad idea but… why? Why would you ever not do what mommy wanted? Your head is just too silly sometimes. You look back up at your loving mommy as you happily gulp down the rest of the pink liquid in the bottle, giving her a wonderful show as your pupils go from their normal brown to a hazy purple. She smiles as you start to finish off the meal, to which you smile back.

You proudly pry away the bottom as you sip up the last of it. “All dooooone~” you proudly announce.

“Oh my, you’re such a hungry little baby aren’t you?” Your mother asks as you proudly fling the bottle away. “How do you feel sweetie? Nice and full~?” She asks.

You open your mouth to give an answer, but a long burp answers for you instead. You giggle at the sound “Yyyyup!” You answer, flinging your arms up to show off your excitement for pleasing your loving mommy. Suddenly however, you feel a little too full. Your stomach rumbles a little in discomfort. You feel terribly full in an instant just from that pink fluid alone. You cry out for help. “Aaaah, mommy help!” you wine. “My tummy feels bad, what’s happening?”

Your mother giggles at your response. “Oh, don’t worry baby! It’s nothing too uncomfortable. The formula I gave you just has a bit of a weird effect on your body. It makes your head all fuzzy and fun like the baby I know, but it also makes some other parts of you a little more active. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll love how excited you get from a fully tummy in just a sec~”

You gasp in intense discomfort as the effects of the formula make themselves more known. An unbearable pressure is mounting on your back door, demanding to be relieved. “Mommy! Mommy, mommy, can I please use the potty!?” You exclaim.

“Oh sweetie, what are you talking about?” Your mother replies. “You don’t know how to use a potty yet. You’re not potty trained yet. I’m surprised you even asked to use the potty, really. The little baby I know just LOVES making a big nasty poopy in their fresh diaper~ Don’t you remember any of that honey?”

You sit back, a little confused. Didn’t you potty train yourself a long time ago? You try and think of a time you sat down and used the potty like an adult. A few memories of you using a toilet pop up in your mind but… hmm… the closer you inspect them, the less sure you are you just didn’t imagine them.

You decide to break down things logically. So, in this memory, you think you used the potty at some point. The only problem is, mommy said you’re not potty trained yet so you should have pooped in a diaper instead… Hmm… Well, mommy loves you so much that she’d never lie to you, so you can’t be remembering correctly. Yeah, it all makes sense now! The more you think about it, the clearer you remember everything. In this memory, you weren’t pooping on a toilet like an adult, you were loading your diaper to the brim with a giant load of icky mess while mommy watched her poopy little baby go! That was so much fun! You had completely forgotten how fun it was being a poopy baby for mommy! You’re absolutely sure that had to be what happened instead. How silly of you to forget.

“Oh yeah, hehe! Sorry mommy, I forgot.” You apologize. How could you ever have been so dumb as to question mommy? “Let me make it up to you, okay mommy?” You ask, getting on all fours on the bed. “Watch me, okay mommy? I’m going to make a big mess in my diaper just like you like, okay?”

“Oh sweetie, that’s so nice of you!” Your mother replies, hands flying to her cheeks in giddy anticipation. “Go on then honey, mommy’s watching! Make a biiiiig mess like I know you love to~” she coos as she pulls up a chair. You’re so busy positioning yourself for her viewing pleasure you don’t notice her slip a hand down the front of her jeans.

You’re panting in excitement as you spread your legs. You can feel your lower half going nuts. Your bowels feel stuffed to the brim and your poor little asshole can’t hold back much longer. You let out one final long grunt as you feel the head of your movement poke out slightly. Finally, you give a long, hard push.

The huge chunk of waste that pink beverage generated inside of you stretches your pucker to start off its escape. You groan as it dilates you uncomfortably wide to let out the thickest part. Grunt after grunt escapes your gritting teeth as you focus all your energy on expelling the huge shit inside you. Then, in a sudden burst of speed, the largest portion rushes out of you, filling the seat of your diaper with a large *SQUELCH*. You sigh in relief as you feel the satisfaction of relief and that lovely warmth of your fresh mess pressing against your rear as more waste pours out of you. You maintain your position on all fours as fresh poo continues to crawl out of you, keeping a goofy smile that leaves your tongue hanging out. It feels so heavenly to mess your diaper for mommy! Oh how much you love every little sensation! You wish you could just keep making more and more poopy for your loving mother and make the messiest diaper ever~

Sadly though, you feel your bowels start to empty. The fun of pushing out a fresh mess is over for now it seems. Thankfully, there’s still plenty more fun to be hand. You reach back with your right hand to inspect your massive bulge. You shudder as your hand squishes your giant mess, making you let out a cute little coo. You get off of the bed to get a better view of your mess, and to give your loving mother an intimate view. You gasp as you see just how much you produced. There’s a massive sag in your diaper, larger than any bulge you can remember!

“Mommy, mommy! Look how much poopy I made! Look, look!” You cry in joy as you wiggle your diaper clad rear in your mother’s face.

“Very good! I’m so happy you remembered what a good little baby you were! Making you mess your diapy every morning is the best way to remind you of what a good baby you are~” Your mother replies, wiping her wet hand against her pants.

With that remark, your memory of the last few months starts flooding back. Every morning, your mommy has to feed you that yummy formula to get you back to your normal self. Every day is spent playing with mommy in a comfy diaper, making a mess of as many diapers as you can. Every night, your mother gets you changed and gives you one of her amazing hand jobs until you’re cumming to being the perverted little adult baby you are. You’re so happy you finally remembered! You hope you never have to be your old self ever again. You just want a world of mommy’s hugs and your big messy diapers your whole life!

As you stand there, a second epiphany dawns on you. You forgot how huge a turn on pooping your diaper was. The front of your diaper is bulging with a massive, distracting hard on that only seems to get bigger as you squish your mess around. “Uh-oh… mommy, my cock is all hard from making so much poopy!” You announce. “Can you get back down? Please mommy? I’m so h-horny from all the poopy that… I-I think I need mommy to get me back down.”

“Oh god, fuck yes~” Your mother replies, momentarily dropping her motherly façade. ”Come here sweetie, mommy’s hands are going to make you feel all better~”


	2. Mother Knows Best 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been completely subdued by a woman who’s hypnotized and drugged you into thinking she’s your mother. Time for even more nurturing from your manipulative kidnapping Mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/11/16

Mere hours ago you were your normal self. You were a level headed adult desperately trying to figure out how to escape this horrible dungeon of a house and get back to your old life. Now you’re an obedient baby hanging on your mother’s every word. Every bit of attention she pays you sends your heart racing and your dick throbbing. A part of you knows that you’ve been conditioned to feel all of this overwhelming stimulus at the sight and sounds of your “mother”. She’s a horrible, manipulative, kidnapping bitch of a woman and that part of your mind is still screaming for you to escape. The only problem is that portion of you is being drowned out by the rest of your head, thoroughly addicted to mother’s love and that delicious pink formula. Your old self has no power over how you act anymore. All you can focus on now is mommy!

You’re far too happy mommy offered to quell that ache in your cock for you, knowing far too well only mother’s hands can make it feel all better. You’re prick is throbbing beneath your padding as you patiently wait for Mommy to show back up with the special reward she promised you. You were so happy she loved how much a mess you made when she changed your messy diaper that she decided to give you a special reward. You pat your stomach a little happily. Even after defecating so much last time, you still seem to be very full. It must be the work of mommy’s special formula!

“Sweetie! I’m back~” You hear your mother coo behind the door. Your face lights up just from the sound of her voice. You nearly lose it when she actually opens the door. Your sweet mother is completely naked save a huge puffy white diaper of her own wrapped around her crotch. You stare intently at her massive chest, letting out tiny grunts of pleasure as your cock surges to full attention beneath your diaper. You can hardly contain yourself as she sits down on your bed alongside you, rubbing her thigh.

“Aw, you look so excited sweetie!” Your mother praises as she sees just how stiff you’re becoming under your diaper. “I hope you like mommy with her favorite pair of underwear on. Mommy loves diapers even more than her baby boy!” She exclaims. “That’s not important for now though. For now, it’s time for your special reward~” Your mother spreads her legs out, patting her thigh gently. “Place your head here, baby. Mommy needs to properly nurse you.”

You stand up, bumbling slightly from your decreased motor efficiency with your brain hocked up on that pink meal from earlier. You stumble into your mother’s lap, laying down and placing your head on her thick right thigh soon after. You’re laid across her legs with your head in her lap. Now, all you can focus on is that gorgeous, full breast dangling in front of your eyes, topped with the largest areola you’ve ever seen. There is no need for your mother to command you and tell you to nurse on her tits. All your brain can think about is sucking on that life giving teat with all of your might. Slowly and carefully, your head leans in to meet her breast.

You hear a moan escape your mother as you encase her nipple in the warm flesh of your mouth. You give the teat a suck and are instantly rewarded with a mouthful of your mother’s thick cream. “O-oooh~ …Ah, that’s it sweetie!” You hear her respond. You shut your eyes as more and more milk fills your mouth and travels down your throat, mingling with the pink juice from earlier welling in your stomach. In such a comfortable position, you find yourself slowly drifting off to sleep. The comfort of your mother is too heavenly…

Only once you feel something groping your cock do you snap back to full attention. “Aaaah… M-mommy!” You instinctively blurt out. Your eyes shoot to your crotch to see your mommy’s tender hands stroking your cock beneath your diaper. Your mommy doesn’t dignify your cry of surprise with a response, only letting out a slight giggle as she continues to work your throbbing dick. Her grip on your shaft feels heavenly. It’s obvious she’s worked several other men to ball draining orgasms with her years of experience. Feeling that amazing technique pleasure your aching cock is beyond words. All you can do is throw your head back and make cute little moans as mommy milks your dick for all its worth.

“Sweetie? Sweetie, listen up.” Your mother commands you. Instantly you bring your head back up to meet her gaze, her left hand still vigorously pumping your cock beneath your diaper. “Mommy loves hearing you moan but… Oooh, mommy loves your mouth suckling at her nipple far too much. Could you please go back to feeding while mommy keeps giving you your special little reward~?”

“Yes ma’am!” You blurt out obediently, your lips jumping right back to that heavy breast with gusto. Sultry eyes, you gorge on your mother’s milk, savoring every little sip. The taste of her milk is heavenly! Gosh, why don’t you drink milk more often? Something in the back of your mind is saying there’s a very good reason you don’t drink milk. It upsets some part of you or something? Who cares, really? Something this tasty has to be good for you. You’re certain that part of you screaming to stop is wrong.

After a few minutes of sucking on mother’s milk, you feel bloated and very full. You break away from your mother’s nipple to try and rest. Soon after though, your stomach rumbles and a heavy pressure is mounting on your exit. Suddenly, you have to go. Bad. You speak up to tell your mother to stop so you can potty properly. “Mommy?”

Your mother pays you no attention, still focused on pumping your shaft as hard as she can.

“M-mommy? Mommy, please listen!” You cry out. Again, she ignores you. Another audible gurgle is heard from your stomach, to which your mother cracks a bit of a smile.

“Mommy!! Mommy, mommy, mommyyyy!! Please let me go! I have to go poopy super bad! Oooh, please let baby go p-pot…”

Your sentence is interrupted as you feel something press down on your stomach. Mommy moved her other hand over to press on your gut once she realized you were about to shit yourself. You squirm in discomfort. The pressure is too much. “Mommy… mommy I… I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna go poopy…” You whimper in defeat. Your eyes roll back as you feel the overstimulation of your dire need to relieve yourself and the most amazing hand job you’ve ever felt overwhelm you. You feel so close to your breaking point. There’s so very little holding you back from shitting yourself like a child and cumming as hard as you can! Worst of all, your mother’s perfectly aware of how you’re feeling, ready to give you that last fateful push.

“Oh, how wonderful~!” Your mother exclaims, pressing down on your stomach a little harder. “Do it then honey. Relinquish all that silly control of your body to mommy. Give in to your new life as my sweet little boy! Be my poopy little child and splooge in that diaper as hard as you can!” Your mother’s pace turns brisk with those last words. She’s out of control stroking you now!

“Aaah… AAaaah…” Every word that drops from her lips is the warmest, sweetest embrace you’ve ever felt. You want to be mommy’s sweet little poopy baby! You want to be that more than anything else! What a wonderful life. What a wonderful mother! You can’t control yourself. It’s all coming out! “Aaah… AH-AAH! M… M-MOMMYYYYYYYYY~!”

With teeth gritted in an ear to ear smile, your orgasm shakes your core. The throbbing cock in your diaper, its girth still wrapped in mommy’s wonderful hand job, explodes into a gushing fountain of gooey white cum, firing off uncontrollably with every one of mommy’s strokes. The sensation of her hand wrapped around your shaft still pumping you mid orgasm sends you screaming from the touch. Between this and your asshole contracting and relaxing slightly from your ejaculation, you can no longer control your asshole either. You feel the head of the inaugural piece prying you open. Defeated, you give a slight push to start the bowel movement.

With agonizingly slow speed and an uncanny thickness, a long thick hard log of mess begins coiling out of you. The waste inside you feels compact and dense, a fact it verifies as the first part of your poo continues in one long, unbroken piece. Noisy crackles and squishing noises send your mother into a risqué giggle as she realizes you’ve finally given in completely. You’re so happy she’s happy. You feel the deepest sexual release of your life as you continue to push out more filth from your behind, your ejaculation finally starting to subside.

“Ah… big… big, big poopy…” you pant exhausted as the last of your mess is finally out. You feel dazed from the experience and feel as if you have no energy left. You adjust your position slightly between your mother’s legs, involuntarily squishing the mess in your diaper slightly. You feel as if you’re about to drift off to sleep any moment. Your tongue reaches out slightly, searching for that warm wonderful milk that filled you earlier. You’re rewarded with your mother’s teat brought back to your mouth once more. You slowly close your eyes as you enjoy the comfort of your thoroughly ruined diaper, falling to sleep as your hear the subtle noise of your mommy licking her hands clean of her darling’s sweet cum.


End file.
